happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sea What I Found (Fan version)
Early in the morning, Spot wakes up to his parrot alarm clock and goes to the closet. There's a knock at the door and he opens it to see Rocky, eager to go fishing with him. At the pier, while Rocky and Spot are fishing, Splice and Grinder decide to go see the ocean view through binoculars. Splice sees some dolphins, so he holds up Grinder to the binoculars to see them. Suddenly, Splice sees Crafty strutting in her speedo with a boom box. Distracted, disturbed, and disgusted by this sight, he points the binoculars up straight towards the sun, which burns Grinder's eyes right through with its magnified rays. Splice, noticing Grinder's death, runs from the scene. As they leave, Pecky and Stacy appear with a crowbar. Pecky tries to break the money box loose, while Stacy sees Rocky reeling in a message in a bottle. Rocky opens it to find a treasure map, with a treasure chest located next to a large X. Stacy tells Pecky to look through the binoculars with him and they both see the map. Spot and Rocky decide to go treasure hunting and Pecky and Stacy decide to follow them. As the twosome pack everything up on Spot's ship, Rocky sees water moving outside a window. This makes him seasick and he throws up, but it turns out he was just looking at a washer Spot is pushing outside the window. The two take off and pass by an unsubmerged yellow submarine, where Crafty sunbathes. Pecky and Stacy steal the submarine and submerge it, lowering Crafty in the water. She is impaled through the torso by the periscope when it shoots up out of the water. When Spot and Rocky reach the spot of the treasure, Spot goes down into the water with an old fashioned diving suit. He wears a large brass helmet over his head, where he receives oxygen via a hose leading up to the boat where Rocky turns a handle to pump air. Spot monitors his air level by a gauge on his wrist and indicates he wants more air by tugging on the hose which rings a bell for Rocky. Spot finds and picks up the treasure, but Pecky and Stacy quickly push him away and steal it. Spot let's out a long, drawn out "Yaaaaaaar!" as he falls slowly to the ground through the water, while Pecky and Stacy pass the time by playing chess while waiting, along with a crowd of fish watching them. When Spot finally lands, Pecky and Stacy swim back to the submarine with the stolen chest and quickly ride away. Spot, angered by this, grabs sea creatures and uses them to create a small underwater vessel to chase Pecky and Stacy's submarine. When he tries to move, however, the ship breaks apart. To add injury to insult, the sea creatures he used in the construction of his boat gang up and attack him. When the dust settles, Spot realizes that he's almost out of oxygen. He anxiously pulls on the hose, ringing the bell and waking up Rocky who proceeds to turn the oxygen handle. Spot continues pulling the hose, not getting any oxygen. Rocky suddenly realizes he's standing on the hose, causing a huge bulge of air to remain stationary. He lifts his foot, causing the large air bubble to inflate Spot's body and detach the hose from the machine. The hose flails wildly and cuts Rocky and the ship to pieces. Rocky's remains float down past Spot, who begins floating upwards. He screams as his body inflates further, until his muscles break through his skin due to decompression sickness and he acts like a water volleyball. Back in the submarine, Pecky and Stacy open the chest and fill their pockets with gold. The submarine begins floating over an underwater volcano, causing the pipes to burst and parts of the submarine to collapse. Pecky gets pinned under a beam and Stacy, more greedy than concerned, takes the bracelets from Pecky's arms and puts them on her own. Pecky can only look on as his heartless friend heads for the exit. The submarine becomes extremely hot, causing the bottom of Stacy's feet to get stuck to the ground. She can't get through a doorway due to the weight of the gold she's carrying and her bulging pockets. The gold on her body begins melting, slowly covering her in gold. The submarine explodes and Pecky makes it out alive. He sees Stacy's golden body float downward and his greed leads him to grab on. He can't lift the weight, however and his hand gets stuck, dragging him down to the bottom of the ocean where he drowns. On the beach, Doc finds the treasure map in another bottle. He looks at the map and finds Pecky and the golden Stacy now near the X. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images